


Secrets and Time

by Tubular_Ihateit



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tubular_Ihateit/pseuds/Tubular_Ihateit
Summary: The ability to jump between dimensions and their various timelines has led to a very interesting life for Julius. Never staying in one place for too long to avoid suspicion and keep things interesting keeps him more than content.That is, until he stumbles upon a timeline he'd been having visions of and become adimatly invested in.It wasn't at all what he had originally expected, but that only made it all the more interesting.When the man in his dreams tells him to stick with the Mighty Nein and watch over them, how can he refuse.





	1. Prologue

Ever since he could remember Julius had the ability to move through dimensions and the different timelines they contained. 

He no longer remembers or carers where he started. The adventure that comes with this ability never fails to amaze him. But the risk runs high as well. 

Any who find out about it either try to use it for themselves or try to rid of it entirety.

That's why Julius was running again. Running from someone who wanted to use his abilities for their own personal gain. 

When he jumped he didn't know exactly where he was going. His only thoughts where home, and the lavender skinned man who had been building a friendship with him through his dreams.


	2. A Purple Blessing

Falling through time and space was not unfamiliar to Julius, but it wasn't a feeling you could ever truly get used to. The soft blues and purples that fill his vision co tinned so softly swirl before disappearing with a puff of white as he is gently guided down to to ground from whete he appears just above it. His feet hit the soft grass, a barely visable could of purple and light ensuring he is stable before slowly dissipating.

Glancing around the space he quickly realized he was by some sort of docks. Looking back over his shoulder, he noticed a town. One that he'd seen in some distant dreams.

Recently he'd been, what he assumed was, communicating with someone who had shown him visions. Many of these visions lined up with things he had already come across in his, often but not always, prophetic dreams.

This place in particular had been reoccurring during the conversations he had with this person, who he couldn't tell if they were real or just a manifestation of his abilities.

Despite his many travels, he'd never come across this place, in any version of its existence. The world felt strange. The air and ground both heavy with the presence of the arcane, flowing through everything. It was rare to come upon a world such as this and Julius intended to soak up every last second he would be staying. He didn't know how long he'd stay. It always depended on what he found, who he found, or the general possibilities he felt there where. 

This place seemed like somewhere he'd like to stay for quite a while. The radiating arcane energy was welcoming and warm to him. 

After taking a moment to just take a deep breath in he finally realised the sound of a bit of commotion coming from about a bit of a distance away. Turning towards it he now saw a group of people starting to head towards on of the boats that was docked where someone was yelling out in pain.

Having only just arrived, not knowing the world and thinking it best to avoid trouble for the moment, Julius started making his way towards a familiar looking inn and tavern. He didn't enter at first, wanting to scope it out a little and make sure it was in fact the one he had seen so many times before. But by this point he could probably figure out if it was while blindfolded. 

Suddenly there was a soft sound of footsteps as two other figured approached the ally out the back of the bloated cup where he was inspecting. As they rounded the corner, Julius pressing himself against the wall and hoping the shadows would hide him enough, he managed to catch a glimpse of familiar purple skin and a grin that was hard to forget. 

Before he really had a moment to think his body was moving forward and grabbing the wrist of the figure, pulling them into the shadows aswell.

"Mollymauk." The soft mumble almost doubled from his lips as he peaked under the good to see the face of the man who had been visiting his dreams. "It's you. You're real." 

The figure looked first confused, their face slowly switching to that of pity as they pulled their hand away. Julius stared wide eyed as the appearance of the figure started to change. The lavender skin now shifting to blue, their mouth now holding a quirk of mischief rather than playfulness. They still had a set of hords on their head but they were now less decorated and surrounded by a cute blue bob of hair rather that a bush of purple curls. 

Julius had to take a step back to steady himself. This person had obviously seen the man who visited him, but was not them. 

"You knew Molly?" Her voice sounded sweet. But her words stung Julius. She had said 'knew' instead of know. That either meant his whereabouts was currantly unknown or... he'd met with a terrible fate. Judging by the look of pity, it had happened fairly recently.

"I... I know him in a way, yes. I take it, he's no longer here?" The woman slowly nodded her head as her compatriot walked up beside her, a little cautious of Julius but obviously feeling the same sense of sadness at the mention of Mollymauk. Julius nodded in return and let out a long breath. "That makes sense I suppose. I'm sorry for your loss, and to open still healing wounds. Have a pleasant evening, may the sun shine upon you." And before they could respond Julius slipped back into the shadows and whipped around to the from of the tavern. 

Getting only a single drink and toasting silent to Molly, he soon made his way up to his room and set himself down. Clutching the amulet around his neck he looked up at the roof and spoke aloud. "Okay, I'm here. I made it to where Molly guided me. Now what?" There was a moments paused. Then a few moments more before a soft whisper drifted through the room.

"Find them. Travel. Grow." Julius gave a short nod.

"By them... Molly's friends? You want me to travel with them?" There came no reply in the minutes that he waited, but that was enough for him to know what they wanted him to do. 

After setting in for the night, it was a while before he could actually drift off to sleep. However, he did not slip into peaceful unconsciousness. As in the many nights leading up to this one, he was once again met with the figure of Mollymauk. This time they were one a ship. Julius recognised the dock it was harboured ats the ones he had appeared by. He slowly approached the man and joined him looking out over the ocean. 

"Hi Molly." The man smiled and glanced over at Julius.

"Evening." They sat in silence, listening to the ocean for a while. 

"I think I met a friend of yours today. Blue, horns, mischievous but sweet." The man have a soft laugh.

"That's Jester. Lovely girl, likes to cause a little bit of chaos. Someone we both can respect." Julius nodded.

"I think I'm supposed to go with her. And the others. I'm assuming there were others?" Molly now turned to face him, the smile sticking to his face. 

"Well of course. I'm a charming man." Julius smiled and nudged the others arm gently. 

"No wonder you managed to worm your way into a friendship with me. Charming devil more like."

"I take that as a compliment."

"You should, it's ment as one." They both laughed and turned back towards the water. A few more beats of silence went by before either spoke up again.

"Take care of them for me." Julius now glanced at Molly, an unusually bittersweet expression on him. "My friends, they were like a family to me and... Well they're very good at finding trouble. Someone needs to look out for them. But there's a lot of bagage each of them carry. I now they're trying their best, but they need someone to help them shoulder their burdens. You know?" 

Julius took a moment to think. 

"Yeah... I know. These people are important to you so they're important to me too. I'll take care of them the best I can. Promise." Molly reached over and ruffled Julius' hair gently. 

"Thanks. I know you'll lead them down the right path. Just don't forget to have fun." Julius scoffed and turned to start walking away. 

"Me, forget to have fun? Never." 

He heard a soft laugh that started to fade as we walked further and further away, slowly slipping into silent darkness.

Julius awoke the next morning just as dawn was breaking and quickly made his way outside to watch the sunrise and say a quick prayer to open the day. He then made his way back inside and gathered his things before making his way out, grabbing another quick drink for Molly on the way out and made for the docks to try and find the bother been on with Mollymauk last night. 

It took him some time to find, but luckily he had partially caught the name of it as he made off after their conversation and found it. There where a few people bussling around it already and what seemed to be more arrpoching. He decided to hide and stake it out for the time being until an opportunity arose for him to slip on unoticed.

As he watched carefully from his hidden spot he noticed a group approaching the shit. At the back walked the blue tiefling he had seen the night before. With the group was also a human man and a tall woman who he had seen briefly before in a few visions. He now kept a closer watch as the group boarded the ship. It was hard to tell which of the group where Molly's frends and which were not, but the problem was daily quickly solved as a wall of fire spread out along the ship separating a few from the larger group. With the group now seemingly identified, julius thought it was a bad idea to interfere with he events of any timeline unless he himself was at risk. So he let things play out, badly holding himself back when things began to look bad for Molly's friends but seeing they where all looking out for each other and seemed to quickly get it back, not so much under control but no longer chaos. 

He had to admit, these people where a formidable group. Traveling with them probably wouldn't be easy but it would be eventful and entertaining at least. 

It's always nice when fate works out in your favour.

Julius watched as the majority of the group were cuffed and one of the other members approached with a giant of a man. 

Seeing as almost everyone was occupied he took the opportunity to slip around the side of the dock into the water and quietly make his way into the ship. 

This was not his first time sneaking onto a ship and would likely not be his last. Having had the practice from previous endeavours, he found his way up and in swiftly, just managing to dip below deck before someone noticed him. Finding a good spot sitting the cargo hold whete he could wait and rest was rather simple. He settled into the spot behind some crates and began going over his equipment to ensure nothing had been lost or gained on the trip. 

Before be knew it there where voices overhead and a faint creaking as the damaged ship started moving. 

Julius smiled to him self and set about concentrating to see if there were any immediate or near dangers for him or the crew. There came a short flash of days passing by with no major incidents before hitting a vision of a storm cloud. Julius took a moment to write it down then tucked the book away back into his sachel. 

This was going to be a boring few days.

That first night as he found himself drifting off to sleep a little later than usual, Julius was once again on the deck of the ship with Mollymauk beside him.

"Glad you could finally join us." The lavender teifling spoke with a hint of teasing to his voice. Julius gave a simple eye roll but smiled.

"So it seems. But there's not guarantee they won't just throw me off the ship when they find me." This seemed to cause Molly to go into though for a minute before suddenly holding a finger up. 

"I know just the thing." Julius nodded for him to continue. "Tell them I sent you. Specifically tell Jester and Beau that the moon is sending the sun to watch over them." 

Julius slowly nodded in brief understanding. 

"Here's to hoping." Molly nodded and patted his friend on the shoulder. 

"Welcome to the Might Nein." A look of confusion washed over him.

"But there was, well is, only seven of you, well them." Molly chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't read too much into it." Julius decided to shrugg it off and instead moved his attention to the on coming storm. "Yeah, somethings going to happen. I have a feeling it has something to do with the other stow away on the ship."

"There's another one?" Molly nodded.

"Don't worry too much, she's mostly harmless. But I think she might be a catalyst of some sort." A short nod cane from Julius in return as be started to make his retreat from the dreamscape. 

"I'll be careful then." 

"Make us proud." And with that the voice fadded into darkness once again.


End file.
